The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The concept of two-handled shovels is known in the art. Some two-handled shovel embodiments include accessory handles that attach to the shaft of a conventional shovel. Some embodiments of a two-handled shovel include a second handle or shaft or a flexible cord attached to the juncture of the shovel blade and the shaft allowing the shovel to be used with both hands. The second handle provides the ability to apply extra leverage and force to the shovel in lifting and/or moving the load carried by the shovel. The second handle also permits a person to lift or move a heavier load without having to stoop or bend over and grasp the shovel handle near the blade. In moving snow, for example, the snow may be laden with moisture and be very heavy to move. Moving snow under these conditions can be very strenuous and hard on a person's arms and back.
As two-handled shovels are supported by both hands, each handle of the shovel moves along separate paths or arcs as determined by the length of a person's arms. In some embodiments each hand must turn, at the wrist, in the direction in the shovel is being moved. In one embodiment, one hand will turn inward at the wrist whereas the other will turn outward at the wrist. Rigidity between the handles may cause pain and discomfort if the shovel in the hands and wrists over the course of moving heavy or multiple loads.
In some situations a user of a two-handled shovel would prefer to grip the shovel similar to a conventional one-handled shovel or use one handle of the two-handled shovel. Known two-handled shovels are additionally problematic in in these situations as the auxiliary handle is cumbersome, or otherwise inhibits use of the shovel without being gripped.
It is, therefore, desirable to have a three-handled shovel configured for three-dimensional movement and configured to engage a main shaft when desired by a user.